hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Force 18 makeup)
Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:155 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:12/30/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0,0.58,0.96) legend:Tropical_Depression_<38mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.96,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–74mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_>157mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:12 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/14/2018 till:01/25/2018 color:TS text:Alberto from:05/17/2018 till:05/28/2018 color:C1 text:Beryl from:05/25/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:C4 text:Chris from:06/17/2018 till:06/25/2018 color:TS text:Debby from:06/23/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:C4 text:Ernesto from:07/06/2018 till:07/15/2018 color:C2 text:Florence from:07/13/2018 till:07/15/2018 color:TD text:Seven from:07/18/2018 till:07/30/2018 color:C1 text:Gordon Storms 'Tropical Storm Alberto' Unexpectedly on January 14th, a small tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression One just east of the Lesser Antilles. Due to cold waters, the depression lost organazation and windspeed. The next day, One passed over the Lesser Antilles, it intensified into Tropical Storm Alberto later that evening. Over the course of 6 hours, Alberto rapidly intensified to a strong tropical storm with winds of 70mph from 45mph just six hours earlier. It passed just to the east of Jamaica, causing Alberto to weaken to just 50mph in another 6 hours. However, another intensification period occurred, and Alberto became a 70mph tropical storm once again. It made landfall in Cuba later that day, and killed 185 across the western part of the country. it fluctuated little in strength, just weakening breifly to 65mph, and then reintensified to 70mph again. It soon made landfall in Florida with sustained winds of 70mph and gusts of up to 95mph. It soon dissipated the next day over Georgia. 'Hurricane Beryl' On May 18th, a small tropical depression developed into Tropical Storm Beryl. Later that day, Beryl intensified to a tropical storm with winds of 55mph. Honduaras and Northern Nicaragua were put into a manditory evacuation, as Beryl was expected to become a Category 4 or 5 hurricane within 36 hours. However, Beryl did minimum damage a a Tropical Storm with sustained winds of 65mph and gusts of 105. The next day, Beryl became a Category 1 hurricane with 1-min sustained winds of 80mph, and gusts of 120. The hurricane made direct landfall in the Yucatan Penensula with sustained winds of 90mph and gusts of 130. Beryl's incredible Category 4 wind gusts ripped the roofs of houses. 5 tornadoes were spawned in this landfall and an unofficial other tornado may have formed and picked up a car. Beryl weakened to a tropical storm over the Yucatan forests, but soon emerged over warm waters, and within 6 hours, Beryl became a Category 1 again. It made landfall again over Houston as a Category 1 hurricane, with sustained winds of 90mph. It dissipated in two days. 'Major Hurricane Chris' Main Article: Major hurricane Chris(2018) The tropical depression that would become a Category 4 Monster emerged of Cape Verde on May 25th, At the same time as this depression became Tropical Storm Chris, Hurricane Beryl was making landfall. On May 28, Tropical Storm Chris was moving towards the Leeward Islands. Chris was expected to dissipate before it reached the Leeward Islands because of intense wind shear from a extratropical low to the north. However, the low moved north and Chris became a Category 1 Hurricane. In less than 12 hours, Chris went from weak Category 1 to Intense Category 4. In the same places that got affected by Irma last year, Hurricane Chris would now destroy. This hurricane would remain a Category 4 until it made landfall in Florida. It caused more than Katrina in damage, and killed almost 10,000 people in the Carribean Islands. It made landfall in Antigua, Barbuda, Puerto Rico, the Dominican Republic, as a 155mph Category 4. It weakened to a 140mph Cat 4 before making landfall in Florida as a Category 4. It moved slowly over Florida and dumped more rain than Harvey did in Houston last year. This devastated Florida's Everglades and it almost destroyed Disney World in Orlando. it dumped 56 inches of rain in Tampa and 75 inches in Miami. In two days it was a Tropical Storm moving off The Carolinian coast. A few days lated it killed 235 in Newfoundland as an Extratropical Depression. 'Tropical Storm Debby' On June 17th a tropical depression formed just east of the Lesser Antilles, however it turned north and developed into Tropical Storm Debby on June 18th. Debby didn't intensify, as it hit the cooler waters left behind by Chris. Then it hit colder Northern Waters and weakened to a tropical depression amazingly, on June 24th It regained tropical storm status for a day and 6 hours, It dissipated on June 25th. Debby breifly impacted the Azores as a tropical storm. It's interaction with the islands caused it to weaken. 'Major Hurricane Ernesto' On June 23rd another Cape Verde Hurrricane formed from a tropical wave. The depression soon became Tropical Storm Ernesto 18 Hours later. Ernesto drifted slowly across the Atlantic for 3 days before becoming a Category 1 Hurricane near Antigua and Barbuda. it became a Category 2 and then a Category 3. It soon turned north and within a day became a Category 4. It made landfall in Long Island With Sustained Winds of 130mph. It rapidly weakened and was a tropical storm the next day. it disipated 12 hours later. 'Hurricane Florence' On July 6th, A tropical depression formed just south of Cuba. 18 hours later, Tropical Depression Six became Tropical Storm Florence. Florence gathered energy from the surrounding water and became a Category 1 Hurricane by July 8th. On July 9th, the hurricane's forward speed began to dramatically decline. Some models predicted it would just turn around and go the other way. But the next day it sped up and became a Category 2 Hurricane at noon. It made landfall in the Yucatan Penninsula the next d ay. It killed 98 in the Yucatan. On July 12th, The Hurricane sped up again and made landfall in Alabama on July 14th. It dissipated the next day. 'Tropical Depression Seven' A small tropical depression formed north of Jamaica on July 13th. It slowly moved west. Later that day the depression reached it's peak strength at 38.5mph exact. The depression almost reached tropical storm status but a low to the south and some wind shear to the north stopped it from becoming a tropical storm. However it did make a catastrophic landfall in cuba and killed 38. The depression soon disspated 20 miles north of the country. When it made landfall, it had sustained winds of 35mph. It had extraordinary Category 3 gusts though which mead this storm very deadly. it lasted for two days, and had a pressure of 1008 millibars. 'Hurricane Gordon' On July 18th, A tropical wave became Tropical Depression Eight. The next day, Eight became Tropical Storm Gordon. It's forward speed was about 30mph. It soon crossed through the Lesser Antilles, causing extensive damage. Jamaica was hit by the eastern part of the storm. It passed throught the thin channel connecting the Carribean to the Gulf Of Mexico. A wind gust of 100mph was recorded in Cancun. Hurricane Gordon crossed the Gulf Of Mexico where it attained it's peak strength of 85mph. It then made landfall in Mississippi as a 75mph Category 1 Hurricane. Gordon dumped 18 inches of rain in New Orleans. It moved inland and suprisingly sustained 50mph winds for 18 hours while passing over Kentucky. It soon dissipated over Ohio. Tropical Storm Helene Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Cyclones